


not so forgotten memories

by netherfriends



Series: netherfriend's shelf of collections and trinkets [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Foster Care, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Panic Attacks, Self-Esteem Issues, also: orphan tommy go brr, ha ha projecting go brr, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28085328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netherfriends/pseuds/netherfriends
Summary: "Tommy, where did you get those scars?" Tommy felt himself freeze, his mouth went dry. Nonetheless, he coughed and tried to laugh normally. It came out shaky, and everyone could tell."O-oh, those ones? I got them from a..thorn bush. Yeah, yeah. Fell into them, classic Tommy." He tried to laugh it off, but no one else laughed with him. He picked at the food on his plate and then stood up."I'm not hungry anymore."ORtommy has not had the best experiences in the foster program
Relationships: Dave | Technoblade & TommyInnit, TommyInnit & Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: netherfriend's shelf of collections and trinkets [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052696
Comments: 10
Kudos: 619
Collections: Completed stories I've read





	not so forgotten memories

**Author's Note:**

> this is just me venting onto tommy because my younger sister scratched me so hard that it bled. 
> 
> (also, apparently i'm doing this thing where i'm trying to write every day?? and it's actually like so frickin nice and really helps my brain)

Tommy had been with the Sleepy family for a little over two months. It was better than any foster home he had been in, there was no one whipping him for forgetting to do the chores, and there was no one constantly stealing his stuff. In fact, he had his own room. His own room! Normally he always had to share. It was rather nice to have some privacy for once.

The people who he lived with started to seem like family.

Phil, who always gave him a helping hand and fussed over him if he forgot something. Phil, who had also stormed into the principal's office after hearing how Tommy had been treated like shit recently from some problematic kids, and yelled at the principal until they agreed that they wouldn't be an asshole to their students. He was really cool when that happened.

Techno, who let him hit him with a shell in Mario Kart and would complain whenever Tommy entered the room but always ended up enjoying his presence. Techno, who helped him when he was struggling in school, being more slow and gentle with the learning than Tommy's teachers ever were. Techno was patient, and let Tommy take all the time he needed.

Wilbur, who sung for Tommy even when he was tired and went along with whatever weird shit Tommy wanted to do. Wilbur, who let Tommy cling to him when he wasn't feeling well, reassuring the younger boy's worries and doubts. Wilbur gave great hugs, always holding Tommy close and protectively and swaying side to side to an invisible tune.

Tommy loved jotting down any quirks that people had, or just things that seemed important. Like how Techno was fluent in Spanish and often yelled it at other people he was playing games with just to distract them. And how Wilbur liked to strum an invisible guitar like a madman that would surely break said guitar if it was real. And how Phil can't tell the difference between a frog and a toad but can always tell how someone is feeling.

He had this book that one of his "foster-siblings" gave him just to shut him up. It was filled with messy doodles and sticky notes. All different types of writing utensils were used, from scratch and sniff blueberry markers to a sparkly green gel pen. He had whole entries filled with things he noticed about other people, but he also wrote about little things he thought were nice. For instance,

_~ noticed that some ducklings the other day, they had no mother so i took care of them for a while. phil called for me though so had to go back, good thing because mama duck had appeared and seemed about ready to bite my head off (p.s. i named the smallest one henry :3)_

It was nice to just write things down. Despite the people in his life that would probably love to hear him talk about stuff, he liked to keep this small thing to himself.

He loved his journal, and he loved the people around him as well.

\--

There were two scratch marks on his hand.

They were there because he had picked at the scabs so much that they scarred. Techno had asked about it once, when they were all eating together.

"Tommy, where did you get those scars?" Tommy felt himself freeze, his mouth went dry. Nonetheless, he coughed and tried to laugh normally. It came out shaky, and everyone could tell.

"O-oh, those ones? I got them from a..thorn bush. Yeah, yeah. Fell into them, classic Tommy." He tried to laugh it off, but no one else laughed with him. He picked at the food on his plate and then stood up.

"I'm not hungry anymore."

\--

He drew in his journal that day.

He drew a hand, covered with wounds everywhere. It was dripping with blood. On the page, there were damp spots. He wrote above the picture, 

_"Get away from me!"_

\--

The others didn't ask about it again, but he could see the way they shot glances at him. He didn't need their pity.

Wilbur had actually tried to confront him about it, but that didn't go well.

"Listen Tommy, if you could just tell us about what happened-" Tommy wrinkled his nose.

"No! Just leave it alone, alright?" Tommy snapped at the older, not missing the look of annoyance that overtook Wilbur's face. Tommy turned around and stormed into his room. Once behind closed doors, he wiped at his eyes. Of course, had to go and fuck it all up. He was just so fucking annoying, always taking things too far. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Wilbur probably hated him.

Tommy gripped his hair, he wanted to scream. But if he screamed, then that would attract the attention of the others, and he would get smacked because he wasn't supposed to cry-

No, no. He wasn't them, his family wouldn't do that. They'd- they'd probably comfort him and ask him what's wrong. Yeah, yeah. They wouldn't hurt him. Crying was _fine_ , or at least that's what Techno had said. And Techno was always right, so he believed the older man.

Tommy rubbed at his face, this was fine. This was fine. But Tommy wasn't crying, so it didn't matter. He sucked in a shaky breathe, yeah, this was fine.

\--

Tommy didn't know what he expected when Phil asked to talk to him. That he was just reminding him to do his work? That he shouldn't leave his wrappers around the house? (Of course he knew what Phil wanted to talk about, but it was just so much easier to pretend.)

Phil sat on his bed, and patted the spot next to him. It was more of a invitation than anything. Tommy sat down, albeit hesitantly. He brought his knees up to his chest. 

"Listen Tommy, no one wants to pressure you into talking about what happened. Everyone had gone through their own thing, and it's your right to choose not to speak about it. It's just..we're your _family_. And if it affects you this much, then we're gonna care. Just, had to let you know." Phil took Tommy's hand, and patted it gently. 

Tommy looked away, and Phil squeezed his hand.

"O-okay."

Tommy tried to gather himself, breathing in and out. If he looked at Phil right now, who was fixing him with a caring smile, he would most likely break down. 

"In one of the foster homes, there was this one kid. She was really mean, to everyone. Anyway, I went up to her one day just to say hi-" He rubbed his tears off, "and she- she scratched me. It bled, and it _hurt_. She said to get away from her-" Phil shushed the boy, pulling him close as he started to choke on his words.

"No- no one hel-helped me- _Phil_ -" Phil squeezed the younger boy as he hid his crying face in the older's chest, kissing the crown of his head. He let him sob in his arms, rubbing soothing circles into his back and muttering reassurances. 

Tommy wanted to rub his eyes, finally down with crying. Instead, he felt his eyelids droop and he easily gave into sleep.

\--

He was only half-wake, not able to identity the hushed mutters of the others. He was pressed against someone's body, someone who was very warm. Tommy whined slightly when the voices got a bit louder. A hand tangling itself into his curls, and it made him sleepy again. He had a nice feeling of warmth spreading throughout his body. 

Later, he would draw in his journal again. This time a picture of the whole family. Even though it wasn't the best, Wilbur would ruffle his hair, and Techno would talk about how cool he looked. Phil would simply laugh at the wings added in the picture to his character. It was honestly adorable, despite Wilbur complaining about how come Phil got cool accessories and yet they didn't.

But for now, Tommy would just go back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> might make more for this au, idk


End file.
